


*insert breakfast pun*

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is rubbing off a little crust from the corner of his eyes when one of Sehun’s long legs bumps into his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*insert breakfast pun*

Breakfast, more than anything, is a zombies convention --they’re all at varying degrees of sleepiness, unwillingness to move, and mild queasiness, no matter how used to function on little sleep they all are by now. Only Minseok manages to wake up before everyone else and still be a human being (granted, after a cup or two of coffee, but better than nothing).

Their mornings usually see a group trudging downstairs or upstairs to join the other dormitory and have breakfast together. No matter where they gather, though, some things don’t change, the members going on autopilot and barely hungry: Minseok and Joonmyeon sip from their mugs leaning against the counter, like the adults they are; sitting at the head of the table, Yixing sluggishly tries to spread some jam on a toast, with Jongdae snuggled up against him; on Yixing’s other side, Baekhyun alternates taking a bite of his food and nodding off, while Chanyeol is dozing off against his fist, arm propped on the table, turning a spoon in his mug mindlessly.

On the opposite end of the table sit the three youngest members. Kyungsoo is rubbing off a little crust from the corner of his eyes when one of Sehun’s long legs bumps into his. Feigning interest for the box of cereal in front of him, the singer throws a quick glance to his right, at Sehun who is squirming and licking his lips even more frequently than usual, his cheeks notably redder. Surreptitiously, Kyungsoo pretends to stretch and leans back, sneaking a peek under the table and risking to topple backwards when he sees Sehun’s legs open to reveal Jongin’s bare foot kneading Sehun’s crotch, his big toe catching in the loose loop of the maknae’s grey sweatpants’ drawstring. 

He looks at the dancer: a shirtless Jongin is diving head first into his bowl, his face turned slightly away from the other members, but a sleepy grin is still making its way on his handsome features…

Kyungsoo almost jumps a foot in the air when Sehun’s hand clamps on his bare thigh. The younger man slides a bit further down the seat, allowing a better access and a better angle to Jongin’s footjob; his eyes, that he didn’t notice were starting to close with how pleasurable the situation between his legs is, snap open at the feeling of a hand sneaking past his waistband and immediately wrapping around his engorged member.

(It doesn’t really come as a surprise that Sehun is going commando.)

Next to Sehun, Kyungsoo is seemingly eating his breakfast leisurely: the singer is a bit uncomfortable using his left hand to handle utensils, however, in fact some corn flakes and droplets of milk keep falling off the spoon he’s unsteadily but determinedly bringing to his mouth, not once looking at Sehun.

Jongin finally manages to sit more upright after stretching his arms back, his sleepy grin lifting in a more mischievous way as he feels Kyungsoo’s knuckles under his toes. He spies on the flushed boys in front of him (he doesn’t know he’s sporting matching red cheeks) through barely open eyes and focuses on the unmistakable jiggling of Kyungsoo’s arm, no matter how close to Sehun the older boy is sitting so as not to be seen by the other members.

The fork in Sehun’s right hand starts shaking considerably. The young man feels his eyes rolling in their sockets when Kyungsoo thumbs the slit, glide made easier by dollops of precum, in addition to his fellow dancer’s relentless foot massaging the base of his cock. His grip on the shorter man’s leg tightens almost painfully when Jongin toes his ball, at the same time as Kyungsoo hastens his strokes and flicks his wrist  just so .

Sehun does anything in his power not to thrash about at the feeling of his orgasm bubbling in his core. The struggle to keep quiet and still almost drives him to the point of tears; he turns even redder in his effort to breathe regularly, actually finding himself in apnea more often than not while gulping down the moans threatening to spill, as well as tormenting his bottom lip with how hard he’s biting it.

Jongin’s foot and Kyungsoo’s hand alternate perfectly, as if they practiced this before, teasing and stroking Sehun’s dick like in a perfectly rehearsed choreography. The tall maknae finally reaches his breaking point when Kyungsoo leans into him and rests his plump lips on Sehun’s ear, tickling, his voice barely above a whisper when he mumbles,  “What are you waiting for?” . Sehun doesn’t dare to open his eyes, but he can feel Jongin burning holes through him, his heavy stare tracing the black haired boy’s features and basking in his restrained reactions.

Sehun manages to turn a shaky moan into a tiny hiccup at the very last second, exhaling steadily and silently through his nose while spilling on Kyungsoo’s hand. His hips are begging to rock into Kyungsoo’s fist and Jongin’s touch, but he  can’t , he doesn’t want to give the other members an excuse to look their way and find the three of them in such a compromising position.

Mugs clinking in the sink is the only warning the youngest three get to put their act together and go back to their breakfast as if nothing happened. Kyungsoo wipes his hand on Sehun’s pants at light speed and hides it on his own lap, resuming his battle with the spoon in his non-dominant hand; Jongin finally puts his foot back on the floor and is awake enough to scarf down his food,.

“Sehun, are you okay?”

That startles Sehun, who didn’t snap out of the zone quick enough to give a semblance of normalcy. He nods at Joonmyeon and hastily gulps down his milk, excusing himself to head to the bathroom first--he stands up not without difficulty, his legs still jello, carefully twisting his body to hide the darker, damp spots on his sweatpants and the grimace that appears on his face when they chafe.

Kyungsoo and Jongin share a secretive smile when they stand up at the same time to dump their bowls in the sink and leave the kitchen next, most likely going to join the maknae in the shower. 

If the older members saw  anything , they said nothing.   


  
Maybe it’s better this way.


End file.
